Codes convey information. The information is extracted from the code by following a set of rules that convert the code into an intelligible form. Some common codes include barcodes, such as universal product codes (UPC), and matrix codes, such as QR codes. Bar codes have one-dimensional encoding, while QR codes have two-dimensional coding. The codes may allow a relatively large amount of information to be communicated within a relatively small amount of space. Additionally, these codes inherently limit access to the encoded information as they are not intelligible without a reader operating software that knows how to decode the information. As such, the codes are not commonly obscured. Indeed, to the contrary, with the rising popularity of smartphones and other portable devices that include cameras, such codes have become common in the marketplace. In particular, it is common to see codes on displays, flyers and other promotional materials that allow a user to capture an image and receive additional information, a link to a website, and/or discounts, for example. Generally, these materials are more concerned about communicating additional information than their appearance.